


A Little on the Sweet Side

by TheFeistyRogue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Tony and Natasha bond over wine and chocolate.





	A Little on the Sweet Side

Tony was a connoisseur of wine. Yeah, he drank scotch when he needed to create an image for himself of an indestructive, powerful man, but when he was on his own, or drinking with Pepper and Rhodey, they shared a bottle of whatever took their fancy that night.

“Wine is like chocolate,” he said. Natasha, he was aware, knew enough about wine to pass in high society, and not a jot more. Steve had already begged off this team bonding activity because no amount of alcohol in the world got him drunk, and he didn’t like the taste. Bruce had mumbled something about not wanting to lose control, although Tony would call bullshit, that was his choice. Clint had been banned, because he’d asked Tony if there were more than two types: red or white.

“On one hand, you have Hershey’s, which taste more like dirt than anything made from cocoa beans. It’s still chocolate, but you’ll wish you didn’t have to eat it. On the other, you have Amedei’s Prendime, arguably the most delicious chocolate in the world. Unless you have several thousand pounds to spend on a single bottle, I suggest you opt for something in the middle: Lindt. Belgium chocolate melts in the mouth and it doesn’t cost more than your yearly paycheck.”

“I am partial to Green and Black’s, myself,” Natasha remarked, curling further into the armchair she’d sat in. She yawned, but her attention remained fixed upon him. “Go on, Tony.”

“Equivalently, mid-range wines can still be delicious. Take this Sauvignon Blanc from New Zealand. Ned’s whites reached their pinnacle with this wine.” Tony handed her a glass. Natasha sipped it, smiling. “This is a twenty dollar bottle—it doesn’t break the bank, far from it.”

“Mmm, fruity.”

“Exactly.” Tony offered a cautious smile. In truth, he’d been uncertain about spending an evening solely with Natasha. He didn’t think she’d off him, but it was hard to trust someone that had infiltrated his company and then stabbed him in the neck with a needle.

“For me, you don’t get a better Sauvignon than from New Zealand, particularly the Marlborough county. The Kiwis really know how to grow their grapes. Now, the Pinots? The French do them best. And I’m not one for Chardonnay, but I once had an Austrian Chardonnay that was a revelation.”

“Sometimes, you just don’t like hazelnut chocolate, even if you can appreciate it in theory.” Natasha shrugged. “I personally can’t stand to drink rose, no matter the vintage.”

“Exactly! And I can understand that,” Tony said. “Almost all roses are too sweet for me. I like my wines dry, unless they’re a dessert wine, of course. But with dessert, amaretto is my poison of choice.”

“Give me Baileys any day,” Natasha said, cocking an eyebrow. “I’m surprised, Tony. I’d have thought you’d like the coffee-based liqueurs.” 

“They’re acceptable,” Tony admitted. “But a little on the sweet side.”

He found that he’d perched on the sofa, despite having started talking by the drinks cabinet,  and he’d finished his glass of wine. Natasha had a finger’s worth left, so Tony stood, retrieving the bottle from the fridge. 

“Another?”

Natasha eyed her wineglass as if it had betrayed her, then she looked up at him with an expression that was impossible to read. For some reason, that reassured Tony. Emotion was artificial, for someone like Natasha. If she thought she had to pretend to be kind, or seductive, they’d never become friends. As it was, he was optimistic.

“Yes, I think I would like another,” she said, head tilted to one side. “Thank you.”

Tony poured them both another glass and they clinked them together.

“To the Avengers,” Tony offered.

Natasha’s lips twitched and she nodded.

“To new friendships,” she added. “Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen it, go watch Endgame. If you have... feel free to comment below.


End file.
